Words That Lie Inside
by tkdgirl14
Summary: A series of poems about the Avatar world and its characters. Some are short, some are extremely long but they all reflect the war and the Avatar characters. Just added a NEW POEM....please read!
1. Words That lie Inside

**Author's Note: **This is a poem about a character from Avatar. I'm confident you'll realize who this is inside. These words reflect the sincere thoughts and feeling that hide inside him/her. I hope you like it and reply soon. It's a very long poem.

**Words That Lie Inside**

I fight,

I strive,

For a more perfect life.

My eyes are stiff,

My words are cold.

But this way I live,

Is what I'm told;

It's the right path,

Destroying homes,

Killing souls.

I extinguish the light,

Empower the weak.

How can this be right?

How is this what I seek?

My father darkens my eyes.

My sister tells these vile lies.

Yet my uncle,

He's the light I see.

He's the one who encourages me.

His hand upon my shoulder,

His words I forever hear.

As I grow older,

I know he'll always be here,

By my side,

On for the ride.

His eyes, they glisten.

His heart is pure of gold.

So deep down I listen;

For his love,

I'll eternally hold.

How is he always here?

Always whispering these words,

That I know are sincerely dear.

He guides my way.

He loves me day by day.

My uncle understands;

He let's my temper slip by,

No matter where I stand;

His home is where my heart lies.

These years I've seen,

His true thoughts,

His real heart.

Now it's these days.

I've lost my path.

I wander in dismay.

We're outcasts,

In a world not made for us.

Now our past,

Is one thing we can no longer trust.

Our family is gone,

In the eyes of our hearts.

He and I,

The only family we have left in this world.

War is tearing us all apart.

Four nations,

Broken down to three.

The worldly balance has taken a vacation.

Will our souls ever be set free?

Right now my mind is shuffled,

My eyes are dazed,

But somewhere in here I know.

These miserable days,

Will make me grow.


	2. The Avatar

**Note: **this poem is based from Zuko's point of view, closer to season two, as his life begins to change, and he finds new answers in himself.

**The Avatar**

I seek the Avatar,

The only person who can save our humanity.

Yet he's only a boy,

One who's full of happiness and joy.

Envy strikes me when I see his face,

But how could we have destroyed this boy's peaceful, joyous race?

In the back of my mind,

I know he'll succeed.

He'll let our world leave this war behind,

Instead of bleed.


	3. Torn

**Note: **This poem again is in Zuko's POV, as the previous ones have been. Later on I'll add more for the other characters.

**Torn**

I'm torn inside.

I feel so cold.

But in a way I'm no longer blind,

No matter what I'm told.

Deep down I know I'm healing;

This scar encircling my heart.

Somehow I can now show my feelings,

I can do my part.

This world is torn.

In a way it's become forlorn.

Faith had died,

But then once more came to life.

The avatar is here;

He'll make things right.

He takes away my fear,

He makes me fight.


	4. I Am Empty

Note: This is again in Zuko's POV. It's a non-rhyming poem. I hope you like it. Please give me any opinions or advice. Thank you.

**I Am Empty**

Those days,

They were so pure.

The Sun glistened,

The grass waved freely in the delicate wind.

The air was eternally warm.

My long black hair danced with the breeze.

My golden eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

I ran through the meadows,

And swam freely in the rivers.

Life seemed perfect.

My heart was full.

I had it all.

My mother still stood beside me,

My sister was still innocent.

My father hid his evil, conceited ways.

But how are these memories true?

How can they exist?

My life is torn;

I'm alone in this world.

My honor,

My pride,

Are gone.

I am empty.

That part of my life is over.

I stand here,

Exiled from my home,

Exiled from those memories.

They've vanished.

I've lost my heart.

I've lost my soul.

I am empty.


	5. We

**Note: **This poem is in the gang's point of view. It is about their journey, and the destiny they'll always face.

**We**

The breeze wisps along,

The ocean tides create a soothing song.

Soaring high above,

Gliding like a beautiful dove.

We pass by the world,

Searching for an answer,

But we hear no words;

Our mission is a constant blur.

Fighting,

Traveling on,

We find no end.

Thriving,

Lingering along,

Our journey only now begins.

We're hunted,

We're tracked.

This isn't what we wanted,

That's a fact.

But no matter how we grow,

No matter who we help,

One thing we certainly know,

Destiny is the card we're dealt.

There's no escaping,

No running away.

No matter where we go,

Fate will find its way.

We're alone.

No one can help us.

But in a way we've grown,

And gained an eternal trust.

We are the saviors,

The ones who will end this war.

We will give the life back that is yours,

We will forever open up peace's door.


	6. I Am Strong

**Note: **This poem can be seen in a lot of character's thoughts. At first I wrote this simply about my life, but then I realized how it reflected some of the Avatar characters. POV's: Chloe (from Consideration, Compassion and Care- my fic), Sokka, Katara, and even Zuko. Just think about this poem in each of their eyes. I hope you like it, and please comment!

**I Am Strong**

I am strong,

No matter what they say.

I've been fighting so long,

Moving forward day by day.

I strive,

I continue on,

Until I feel my strength is gone.

In their eyes I am weak.

But they don't see my love,

My strength.

To them my soul, my life is bleak.

I've fought for years,

And never given up.

I've faced my fears,

But it's not enough.

Yet I'll go on,

And do my part.

I'll never give in.

I'll show my heart.


	7. War

**Note: **These two poems reflect the Avatar world, and come from the hearts of the innocent citizens. This first one I wrote mainly for the real world, but it stands for all wars, especially this one. The second poem is about the life of the people of the Avatar world, and how they rely on the Avatar. I put these two poems together because they are short, but also tell the same story.

**War**

War,

It never ends,

Lingering on,

Killing the hope we once had.

But once we see just why it is we fight,

Why we never give up,

We know;

In the end,

This war will give us peace.

**We Need You**

Balance is gone.

Four nations now exist as three.

One simple boy is our hope,

Our only chance.

By the end of summer,

We pray this war will be done.

But peace we may never have.

We may never earn freedom.

We may never escape fire's grasp.

Avatar,

Oh please save us.

Water, Earth, Fire, Air.

We need you to reunite us.

We need you Avatar.


	8. Who I Am

**Note: **Hey guys. I know you'll know who this is. It just came to me, so I really hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. Basically it's a nonrhyming poem, but it does rhyme a bit.

Who I Am

I'm hidden.

I'm a shadow living in fire.

A disgrace hidden in golden eyes,

A broken heart hidden behind a scar;

A man who is no one anymore.

But what's this light?

This brightness I see?

I tread on and on,

Trailing after this light.

Who am I?

Not a man,

Not a boy.

Not a human,

Full of joy.

In these eyes I cover pain.

This pure black hair,

My despair is none.

This voice painted heartless and cold.

But is this me?

Who am I?

I feel aching,

I feel a wincing past.

I feel healing,

I know will last.

I'm not a man,

Not a boy.

I'm not a human full of joy.

Inside fire runs through my veins.

In my eyes lies pain.

My voice is cold,

This scar burns in hate;

But I know my heart is gold.

I know my true fate.

I'll never show what I really feel,

What I know inside.

But I'll continue to follow this light;

I'll continue to tread on and on.

I'll be who I am.


	9. I'll See His Face

**Note: **This is from the character of my fanfic 'Consideration, Compassion, And Care.' Her name is Chloe. It blends in with Chapter Sixteen as she is sitting in front of the pond. If you haven't read it yet, please do! It's very good! I just posted chapter sixteen!

**I'll See His Face**

I stare into the water's reflection,

Somehow I see his face.

Deep down I feel affection,

As my heart begins to race.

His scar, it churns in the ripples,

As the smooth water bellows on.

I think of how our lives are never simple,

As time walks along.

He's gone through so much pain.

His heart seems empty inside.

Everyday he feels a scarring shame;

His peace he may never find.

Yet I showed him my heart,

And gave him all I could.

But his anger made us part.

He left me where I stood.

The boy's eyes,

They remained so distant.

His words forever cold.

But in a transparent instant,

He unleashed his heart of gold.

Those days,

They're gone;

They left me in a daze.

They made me feel alone.

But gazing into the waters,

I know I'll see his face.

Because I've never forgotten,

Those beautiful, perfect days.

I'll find him.

I'll never give up.

Then maybe his peace will truly begin;

Maybe I'll earn his trust.


End file.
